Roblox Adventure
by huywieland
Summary: Dominus Darkius try to take over Roblox,but first he need to clean it first,which lead to the destruction of Robloxity,where the story begin...
1. Note

Note:This is a fiction story about Roblox and it not based on anything except my yea,hope you guy enjoy!

(I take the name of my Roblox avatar,immortical,so dont be suprise if you saw immortical in Roblox.)


	2. Flamus Lose and the Traitor

On an unkown island,stand the Triangle of Dominus,where the King of Dominus throne his throne room,Dominus Flamus,Lord of Fire,The King of Dominus glance out of the window.

The Meeting of Dominus has been over,all of the Dominus have gone,but one of them was still here,Dominus Darkius,The Lord of Darkness.

"It a good day huh,Flamus?"

"What do you want?"

"Flamus,do you ever think about retired from your job at the king of all the Dominus?"

"What do you mean by that,Darkius?"

"It has been too long since you have sit on that throne!Flamus"

"Huh...Like i want to be king!I regret that decision a long time ago!"

"Then why dont you give up your throne to me?"

"Never!I know your plan!"

"I ask you a question do you?or not?"

"Never"

"Then i shall take it by force!"

Dominus Darkius form a dark blade,Darkheart,and charge at Flamus,who try to form a shield of fire,but Darkius was too quick,he slash Flamus and the darkness begin to form around Flamus body,make him groaned in pain.

"What have you done?"

"It nothing,shall i will take the throne of Dominus and make this world mine,a world of darkness!"

"But if you kill me,then every Dominus will make you their enemy!"

"No need for that Flamus,i will chain you up with the Chain of Korblox!Make sure you did not break out"

"You traitor!"

"I AM a traitor"

With that,Darkius form a hammer with his power and crush Flamus to the ground,make him fainted.

"Hey,Dominus Airus,you can come out now"

"Ha,Darkius that was a good fight.I never thought you defeated Flamus"

"Ha,he just grew old"

With that Airus dragged Flamus and chained him up in the Chamber of Roblox.

Mean while at the throne room.

"It worth infested him with Darkness"Darkius say"He maybe in use someday"

"But now let start the destruction Roblox".


	3. The Invading of Robloxity

Robloxity,where almost all of the Robloxian live,It was Christmas,so everybody was getting prepare for it.

"Man!Im Late!"said a robloxian,running throught the crowd"She said that she was waiting for me at 2:30,but now it 2:45!I better hurry!"

Outside a certain mall,stand a blond hair was waiting for someone for 20 minutes,she looked angry.

"Humh!He late!If i see him,he be die!"She said

"Woa,im sorry,Aurora!I was helping an old granny and then rescue a cat..."

"Yeah yeah,excuse excuse,whatever'

"So,you forgive me?"

"No,you better give me a treat for me to forgive you"

"What!But...im low on Robux..."

"No!Immortical!You will give me a treat!"

"Fine,dont get so angry"He said"But im real low on Robux,so please just get something that was cheap"

"Fine!"

"Thank you!Aurora!"

"Wha...whatever"she said,blushed.

"Hey Aurora,why you look a liitle bit red,all you ok?"

"Yeah,am find!Idiot!"

"What,did i just make you angr..."

"Well anyway,we should hurry cause it almost dark and today was the last day that the ice cream was on sale!"she cuted in.

"What?Eat icecream in the middle of the winter?"

"Stop asking question!Idiot!"

With that,she dragged him to the Grand Robloxian Mall.

In the Triangle of Dominus,Darkius first plan was to take over Robloxity,where he has sented his minions to.

"The should be arrive there in less than an hour,sire"one of his minion said

"Good,i think that i may sent some of my elite to Robloxity too,to bee more defensive"said Darkius

"But what do you mean "more defensive",do you scare of someone?"

"Do you want to be kill?!"said Darkius

"N..o..No sire,please spare me"

"Find but if you talk about that one MORE TIME,i be sure to make you a coffin"

"Yess...Yes sire!"said the minion,who was scare

"Come on!Immortical,it only costed 50 Robux!"said Aurora

"50 Robux?!Do you think that a little bit of bux to me?"ask Immortical

"Come on!You still own me a treat!"

"But it costed too much!It was all my allowance for 1 week!"

"But you still own me!"said Aurora,whose tear form from her eye.

"Oh my God!I cant believe she were that cute when she was in that emotion"Immortical think to himself

"Find find,I'll buy it!"

"Really?!"Aurora stop crying and start smiling

"Man,so that all my Robux!"Immortical think,crying

"What wrong?Imm..AGHHH!"

Aurora screamed at she hear the explosion,Robloxian start panicking"What going on?!"Immortical think,he run outside and saw what was of red-eye normal looking Robloxian with swords and bows,chasing defenseless Robloxian and try to kill them.

"What on Roblox has happen?"Immortical ask himself,Aurora ran out and to see what was going on and being to panick.

"Wha..what is that thing?Immortical!"Aurora ask in fear

"I dont know"Immortical answer

They both saw a red-eye chase down a Robloxian with a bow,shoot him and the man fall down bleeding dead,lying on a pool of his own bloods.

"Wha...what just happen!"Aurora begin to cry,she panick and cry to the sight of a dead Robloxian and bloods."Stop it!Stop crying!Aurora!"Immortical said,try to calm her down,but it too scream out and got some attention of the red-eyes.

A red-eye notice them and charge at them full speed,with a sword in it hand.

"Oh no!"yell Immortical

He pushed Aurora to safety and dodge the attack from the red-eye and hit it in the head, by suprise the red-eye fall to the ground and let loose of it sword,allow Immortical to grab it and stab it in the head.

Immortical then help Aurora stand up and calm her down."Im so scare!I dont want to die!"Aurora said,sobbing.

"We wont,we will survive until the Robloxity Police come to help us"he said,calm her down a liitle bit"But first we must find a place to hide"

"Yea...yeah i think we should"Aurora said,now stop sobbing.

"Well then let go"Immortical said.


	4. The Magician and the invader

It 7:30 P.M in Robloxity,where Darkius minions attack,The Robloxity Polices manage to defeat some of the invaders,but they keep reappear.

At a camp,survivors that was found was put here to safety,that include Immortical and Aurora.

"Hey Immortical,they got dinner ready at 8:00 P.M,are you coming?"Aurora ask

"Of course!What do you think?"Immortical answer

At 8:00 P.M,the two of them stand in line and wait for their turn,and when they finally got their food,they come sit at an empty table.

"Immortical!Thank you for saving me!"

"Huh?Oh that?That was no problem"he said,remember about the red eye that try to attack them

"That was really a brave thing to do!"

"Thank!"Immortical said,his stomach groaned"Well let eat"

"Hey,you two!You two went on a date?You two really make a cute couple!"said a Robloxian with a wizard like hat decorated with a bunch of star,and his cloth too.

"Wha...What?!We not couple!"They both say it together

"Yeah yeah,really whatever"

"Hey,what do you thinking when you wearing that outfit and that weird hat?"said Immortical,notice his appearance.

"I wear that cause im a magician"The Robloxian said

"Magician?It that some kind of old and ancient tale?"Aurora ask,confused

"Well yes,they ancient,but they past their blood lines power to their next generation"the Robloxian answer

"But if you a magician,than can you prove it?"Immortical ask

"Yes,i can"

A ward suddenly appear from the Robloxian hand.

"Wow,how can you do that?"Aurora ask,amaze

"Only people with magic,or share the same bloodline with someone can have the ability to perform magic"say the Robloxian

"But,if you really have magical power,why dont you have fence off the invader?"Immortical ask,bitting a bread

"Because i dont want to be in trouble with my master"

"Who is your master?And why do you be in-trouble when you magic?"Ask Aurora

"Cause i cant allow to use magic outside of the Tower"

"Tower?What tower?"Ask Immortical

"You better off not knowing about is"say the magician"Hey,What your name?"he asked Immortical

"My name is Immortical,Immortical Liberium"Immortical answer

"And my name Aurora,Aurora Jeff"Aurora say it after Immortical.

"Well my name it Conner,i dont have a last name cause im an orphange..."Conner said(the magician)

"Well that a sad fact about you"Aurora said

"Nah,just get over it"Conner said,cheerful."If you say so..."Immortical said,biting the last bit of his bread.

"Well,why dont we eat and talk late..."Conner said,followed by the sound of explosion.A red-eye charge into the camp,hit something and started to panicked again,the police try to stop it but was killed,there was chaos.

"Oh my god,this thing is..."A police yell,but was killed by that thing."What in the world is that?"Immortical ask Connor,who he thought could know something about it."It a mutated,look like Darkius has release some of his elite here"Connor said."Darkius?Who is Darkius?"Ask Aurora, thing roared,followed by the scream of the panicking red-eye thing see this is a chance and attack the police come and try to fight back the invader,but was outnumbers.

"Connor!Do something!"said Immortical,started to panicked"I dont want to die like this!"

"I can't use magic outside the Tower!If i do then i got expell!Forever!"Connor said,panicked too

"But if you dont,then we all gonna die!"say Aurora,try to hold back her mutanted hear something and turn to their way,3 of them start the thing was quicker than they are and soon catch up.

"Connor!DO SOMETHING!"Immortical said

"But..."Connor said

"No buts!If you dont do anything than we will get chase down and kill,and if we manage to escape,we be caught by the other too!"Aurora said,try to keep running.

"Find!"Connor said

"Thank you!"both of them said.

Connor stop and take out a wand,with a star at the top.

"Fire Ball!"Connor yell,a ball of fire appear and hit the creature,make it stop and 3 of them stop and look at the creature.

"It is dead?"Ask Aurora

"I dont know,Beat me"said Immortical,started to come close to it.

"Picked up the sword,maybe we can kill it with that"Connor said

"Immortical,dont get close to it!"yelled Immortical keep started to getting closed to it while Aurora said to come back,he picked up the sword,and started to poke does not moved.

"Look like it dead"Immortical said,relieved,but the creature behind him stand up and begin to slash him with it claws.

"Uwa!"Immortical dodge it and stab it in the creature fall down,dead.

"I killed it!"Immortical yell."Good let keep going!Those creature may notice us at the camp and we'll be overwhelm"Connor said,started walking.

"But where do we gonna go?"Immortical ask

"We need to go and find a boat"Connor said

"But why do we need a boat?"Aurora ask,confused

"We need to go to the Triangle of Dominus,and free Flamus."Connor said

"But who Darkius,and who Flamus?Immortical ask,confused

"Dominus Darkius is the Lord of Darkness,he was trying to take the throne of Dominus,make himself king and created his own world"Connor said

"But,why do we need to free Flamus?"Immortical ask"And who is Flamus?"

"Dominus Flamus is the Lord of Flame,he was the true king,but was defeated and chained him,Roblox will be clean"Connor explained

"But what do you mean clean?"both of them asked

"Darkius want to created his own new world of darkness,but first he have to destroyed everything,he have to start everything again"Connor explained

"So that mean he will destroyed Robloxity?And everything else?"Immortical asked,scared

"Yep,and we need to stop him,but first i need to go to the Tower and search for a map to locate the island"Connor said

"But why do you need a map?"Immortical ask

"Cause,nobody know where the island is"Connor said

"So then we bett..."An explosion was hear from a distance,And a green-colored beam shot down from the sky,destroyed everything that in it way.

"Shit,dont say that he release that "thing"too"Connor said

"But what?What thing"Immortical ask

"The True Monster,The Horn-Demon,but it was known by many magicians,The Destroyer"


	5. The Destroyer Defeat

"The Destroyer?!"Immortical and Aurora ask

"Yes,it was made by an evil witch,she made it body out of iron,and perform a spell that bring it to live,her intent was to take over a kingdom,but her own creation killed her,the only way to stop it was to erase the magic circle on it head."Connor answer

"But how can we do it?It has enough power to exploded stuff!"Immortical said

"Yeah,that why Darkius some of that thing here"Connor said

"But why?The city is overwhelm!The police and the army can't do anything!Why does he need to release that monster?"Immortical said

"To destroy YOU!"Connor said,looking at Immortical direction

"Wait...what?Destroy me?Why do he need to destroy me?And why does he release that monster to destroy me?!"Immortical ask,confused.

"Cause you special"Connor said

"But how CAN he special?I know him!We are childhood friend!"Aurora said,angry

"But,you only know him like THAT!"Connor answer

"I know every single thing about him!"Aurora said,really angry"I know that he like to make accuse,know how to make an omelet,bad at piano,blah blah!"Aurora said,every single word of her make Immortical feel amused.

"Ah!Stop!Aurora!"Immortical said

"See!That the proves that i know every single thi...ARGH!"An explosion was hear again,but it was near them.

"Uh oh,no time for this!Let go to somewhere that has a boat!"Connor yelled

"Uh,you really dont know where all the boats are?"Immortical said

"Uh no...follow me!'Connor said,started running

"Lol"Aurora whisper,smiling

* * *

" God!Where are all the boat?"Connor said,running around the city

"Uh..are you really dont know where the boats are?"Aurora said,smiling

"Uh yeah!...Uh it..um..."Connor said,try to think of where are the boats are

The other two stared at him,poker face."It this guy really that dont know about this city?"Immortical think,sigh.

"Well,i know where they are,follow me!"Immortical said

"Wow,if you know where the boats are,why dont you say so?"Connor said,angry

"Well..cause you said you know where they are."Immortical said

"Do you try to piss me off?"Connor said,pointed his wand at Immortical,who become afraid.

"Uh..no no!"Immortical said

"Guy,we better hurry!The thing gonna catch up with us!"Aurora said,cut in

"It not even..."Connor said,before got blown away by the explosion

"Ahhhhh!"3 of them yelled,hitting the ground

The monster,who was sent to destroy Immortical,finally catch up with toward them,they finally saw the creature appearance,it has 2 horns,taller then a car that was place upside has no eye,a mouth,and it body was made out of metal.

"Oh my God,was is this devil?"Immortical said,frighted

"It the Destroyer!We better run!"Connor said

With that,the trio run pass the creature as fast as they creature notice and created a green-ball of light from it hand,and then throw the ball at Immortical,who quickly dodge it.

"Why!What did i do!"Immortical said,as dodged more of those

"Like i said,it target was you,so it will pay more attention to you,and less attention to us"Connor said

'Hey!What do you intended to do!Left Immortical to die under that creature hand while we try to escape?"Aurora said angrily

"When did i said that?"Connor said

"Connor!Do something!Help me!"Immortical said,running and dodging

"We need to destroy or erase the circle on it head!"Connor said

"But how?When it keep blast those thing at me!"Immortical said

"The only thing we can do now it risk our self and try to erase the circle,or run for the boat!"Connor said

"But,i and Aurora dont know how to operate a boat!"Immortical yell

"But i do!But i dont think we have enough time!"Connor said,stopping

"But maybe i can knock it out a little bit!"Connor said

"Earth!One of the 4 element,i command you to shook!"Coonor said,suddenly his wand become a staff and he slam it down to the ground,underneath it a magic circle the ground start to shook and start crack it an earthquake.

"Waaaaaaaaa!"Immortical said as he grab Aurora and make it to the safe side.

The three look back,and saw no track of the creature that chased them and try to killed Immortical.

"Wahhh!What was that for,are you try to kill both of us?"Immortical yell,pointed his hand at Connor angrily

"I was try to stop it from killing you and us,you better appreciate it!"Connor said angrily

"But you almost kill me!"

"Guy!We better stop and run for the boat!The creature is not dead yet"Aurora said

"Yeah you are right!"Connor said

With that,the 3 run away,left a large crack in the middle of the city,the creature then jump up from the crack,lost an arm,roar angrily and then follow them like a angry predator.

* * *

"There they are!"Immortical yell as they reach the dock of Robloxity

"Well let board that one!"Connor pointed his hand at a middle age looking ship,with a wheel and everything.

"Do they even use this kind of boat that look like it been use when The Robloxia war age?"Immortical said

"Well,do you want to stop Darkius or not?"Connor said

"But how,you said he a Lord of Darkness and he the one who sent that monster to kill me!Do you think i can stop someone like him?Immortical said,with Aurora nodding agree

"But you are the one that destinies to kill him"Connor said

"Kill him?!Look man,i dont know what you talking about but i dont have any magical power like you and dont even know if i can survive a single hit from Darkius!"Immortical said

"Well,we'll see about that!But now let go!"Connor said,pulling and dragging Immortical aboard the ship

"I dont know what going on now..."Aurora said"Wahhh!Dont abandon me here!"

"Wahh!Stop!I dont want this anymore!"Immortical yelled

After that,a green-color blast pass through Immortical,almost touch 3 look at the direction the blast coming from and see the scream and Connor shot a fireball from his wand,it missed the target and hit a wooden box containing explosive stuff,which suddenly got blasted away and landed on the ship,cause her to lose consciousness.

"Immortical!Bring Aurora inside the ship!"Connor said,making a barrier and block the magic balls attack from the creature

Immortical bring the conscious Aurora inside the ship,and put her on a bed and saw a small cut on her arm."Maybe she got cut by some of the invading monsters"Immortical think,find a bandage and put it on her small ran outside to see what going on.

The creature fire a blast and Connor dodge it and shoot 2 fire balls at the creature at close-range,it hit,and make the creature roar in take a sword from a dead monster and charge to help Connor but then got hit by a magic ball.

"Immortical!"Connor said

"Ow!It hurt!"Immortical said,heed his right hand on his left hand wound

"Heal!"Connor said,a green magic circle appear beneath Immortical,healing his wound.

"Thank!"Immortical said

"No ARGG!"Connor got hit by the creature hand smack him to the then take this chance and charge at the creature,jump and slash at the suprise creature magic circle,and suddenly the magic circle broken into small red pieces and the creature roar and collapse,all of it metal fall apart,the metal than dissolve into rock and then dirt.

"Men,that hurt!"Connor said,holding his hand over his bleeding wound,and heal himself

"I kill it!"Immortical said,proudly

"So you really have a magic power,cause only magician can cancel that kind of magic,normal human cant"Connor said

"So that mean i have magic power?"Immortical said,confused

"Yes!But i dont know if it Destruction,Supporting or Trapping"Connor said

"But how can you use magic,like how can i use magic like you?"Immortical asked

"You need to be trained first,but now let go to the Tower,maybe the people there can help"Connor said,grinning

"Find,but where is the Tower?Anyway?"Immortical said

"It near the Arch of Roblox,but you need to pass it first"Connor said

"The Arch of Roblox?!But i thought it immpossible to crossed it!Every ship,plane will sink when they try to pass it!"Immortical said

"The need to cast a special spell on it to gain entrance pass it"Connor said"But that i already know the spell,so dont worries"

"Ok,well let go!"Immortical said,put the sword he carry on the ground

"Hey,you need that sword,if you pass the Arch,there be alot of monster there to greet you"Connor said

"Heh!You serious?"Immortical said,take the sword off the ground

"Yeah"Connor said one word and then enter the ship cabin.

"Dangit,i thought this will be a lot easier"Immortical said,sign

"Hey!What you waiting for,come aboard,we need to set sail!Before the other monsters spotted us!"Connor yell

"Ok!"Immortical said,climb on to the ship

And so,the ship start the set sail toward the Arch of Roblox.


	6. Kraken Attack!

"This is BAD!"Aurora said,yelling

The Ship was caught in the middle of a storm and was started to broken up,Connor try to fix it but cant,because he needed to control the was just waking up from her unconsciousness stat.

"Oh god,this harder than i expected!"Connor said,try to control the ship.

"Immortical!Take the wheel,while i fix the ship!"Connor yell

"But i dont know how!"Immortical said

"Well try your best!"Connor said as he dragged Immortical to the wheel quick and left him there

"Dammit..."

* * *

In the Morning,the storm has clean out and the sun begin to rise.

"Good moring!Hey wake up Immortical!"Aurora said,try to shook Immortical to wake up

"Wahh...let me sleep!I didnt get any sleep last night!"Immortical said,escape from Aurora and went back to sleep

"Hah...You helpless,now i need to use the B plan here"Aurora said

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"Aurora yell,which Immortical wake up and blocked his ear

"Wow,you dont need to do that!"Immortical said"Uwaaaa!"Immortical trip and fell on Aurora

Connor hear the yell and wake up and come to Immortical room,which he found Immortical lying on Aurora,face down.

"I didnt see anything"Connor said and walk away

"Wahhhh!You misunderstand it!Connor!"Immortical stand up and followed Connor

Connor go outside and checked to see where they are,luckily there are not any rock on their way at night,they were too sleepy to do anything.

"We have breakfast here!"Aurora yell

"Yeah!"Connor answer

"So there food on here,but it only last for another 3 or 4 days"Connor think.

After the breakfast,Connor then start control the ship with the wheel(although he not good at it)while Immortical checked the explore the ship,and from the outside the ship look small,but the inside it really big,like Connor said,it was made by magic.

At 2:30 P.M

"Guy we almost reach the..ARGH!"Connor fall back at he see a tentacle,not larger than himself,rose up from the sea and hold the ship so it wont tentacle rose up from the other side of the ship and do the same 2 more,break a rose up from under the ship and make a hole.

"What on earth is this?"Connor said,while shot out fire balls at the 2 tentacles,it hit and the tentacle fight back by trying to smack Connor.

"Connor why going on...?"Immortical come out and got ambush by another quickly dodge it and slash it with his sword,making the tentacle retreat back under the sea.

From under the sea,a giant squid rose up,it was big like a 2 car place side by has 1 one and other tentacle begin to rose up,result in 5 more rushed outside and panicked,luckily she found 2 dagger in the closet in her room,which she heed in her to 2 hand.

"Wh...what is this giant squid?!"Aurora asked,panicked and scared

"It the Kraken!Dominus Waterus created to guard his underwater kingdom,but it...dont say that Darkius capture Waterus too?And sent the Kraken to kill us,or possible slow us down!"Connor said

"So now you said we have to kill this gigantic thing that crush us with is tentacles?!"Immortical ask,panicked

"Yeah!"Connor said,dodge another attack of a tentacle and burn it with his fire balls.

"You kidding me?!"Aurora said as she dodge the attack from the tentacle and slash it with her 2 daggers,resulting it cut and bloods.

"Good job,stay like that!"Connor said

"What do you mean "stay like that"!"Aurora said as she dodge another attack from another tentacle.

The giant squid then begin to attack,it open it mouth and from there,acid come out,luckily everybody dodge it.

"AHHH!It spitting out acids!"Aurora said,screaming

"Wait i got an idea!"Immortical said

"Wait here!"Immortical as he entering the ship

"Now where is that bow?"Immortical said as he looking for the bow he see when he was checking the come across the storage and saw it."Aha!Found you!"Immortical grab the bow and the arrows that left lying on the floor,and now he need to find a arrow-holder.

"Shit!"Connor said as he fire more fires ball at the squid,but was uneffected."Why dont it hurt the squid?"Connor ask himself

Immortical run out and with a bow in his hand,a arrow-holder on his back,he take out an arrow,and remember how to work a bow from a film,he shot it on the eye,it squid roar in pain,smacking the ship with it tentacle wildly.

"So it weakness was the eye huh?"Connor said"Then eat this!"He fire rapid fire balls,aim for the eye,and it work squid roar in pain,and dive back into the sea,along with it it didnt ended yet,the squid turn the ship and smack it into the rock near the Arch of a good size ship then arrive at the Arch Of Roblox,it was a large rock that shape like a between it...teeth-shape rocks.

"We going to hit it!"Aurora said,panicking

"Open!Great Arch of Roblox!"Connor said

Suddenly the rocks sink into the ocean,which the ship pass through it,but after that the ship went out of control,and started to falling apart.

"Oh my god!Dive!"Immortical said and jump into the water,follow by the 2.

"It cold!"Immortical said"Quickly swim to the island over there!"He pointed at a small island in the three of them swim there.

But it no that easy,remember the dangerous monster under the sea?The monster seeing this at their opportunity and try to dragged the 3 of them under the sea.

"Oh no!You dont!"Connor said,making a magic circle to protect himself and the others"It wont hold long!Swim quickly!"

But a giant wave hit them and break the magic barrier.


	7. Roblox and Welcome to Redcliff

"Where am i?"Immortical said as he walking down a path that lead to infinite is black,pit black,Immortical walk down the path,cant control cant remember anything except for a big squid crashed a ship into a rock and himself jump into the he kelp walking and walking,feeling like this path will never end,and the more he got deeper the more darker it the path stop,standing there was a Robloxian,dress in a shirt with an R on the top left corner,the one that normally wear by other Robloxian turn his head at his direction and then speak.

"Hello Immortical"The Robloxian speak

"Uh..Who are you?What is this place?Why is so dark in here?"Immortical asked

"My name it something you should know,this place is where the darkness inside reside inside Darkius"answered the bloxian

"Darkius?"Immortical said,as he started the remember everything,from the Destroyer to the crashed.

"Yes,this is where the TRUE darkness it"

"But what do you mean true darkness"

"It all started when,this place was nothing but there emerge 2 Robloxian,Roblox and Robloxia"The bloxian said

"And from there they created the universe,together,they make the moon,the sun and of course,The Land"the boxian keep talking,while Immortical listened.

"But then when they plan to name the Land their name,the 2 of them got into a big argument,which turn into a big fight,but in the end Roblox was winner"the bloxian said"And so,they started to created the living,Robloxia created powerful beings call Dominus,while Roblox create the Robloxian."said the man"But when Roblox rule the Universe,Robloxia gone jealous,she seek to destroy Roblox,but he was too powerful for her,so she created Dominus Darkius from the darkness,with that she and him try to take the throne,but was failed miserable,in the end,she seal herself inside Darkius"

"But why?"Immortical asked

"Because if you try to destroy Darkius and success by doing that,A powerful being know as The Darkness will come out,created from the soul of Robloxia,and will consumed Roblox,leaving it no track,not even one."

"Then what happen with Roblox?"Immortical asked

"He fled,leaving the throne empty,until Dominus Flamus take the throne,thinking that being king was gonna be easy,everything went find until to day..."The bloxian said,in a sad tune

"..."

"So that mean you are..."

"Yes,child!I am Roblox,The past ruler of the universe"Roblox said(the bloxian)

"But why did you fled?!"Immortical said,angrily

"He fled because he scared,he scared that the Darkness,the beginning of the universe,will destroy him like nothing"Roblox said

"But why did bring me here?"

"To tell you this child,destroying Darkius wont help but only created chaos,so have another plan"

"You know what i thinking?"

"Yes,cause am inside you,reside inside you"said Roblox,suddenly the darkness disappear,then the light came,it shinning like a 100 sun combine.

From that he wake up

* * *

"So you awake huh?"a familiar voice

"Connor?"

"Who do you think i am?"Connor said

"Where Aurora?"

"Am over here you idiot!"Aurora call out

"Where are we?"

"Well,i dont know,but look like we pass the Arch of Roblox!Which mean we have to be in Redcliff,cause it the closest to the Arch"Connor said

"I hear of Redcliff,but it suppose to be destroy in the Robloxian War?"Aurora said

"It true,but the people survive and moved to here,and other like Overseen and Korblox"Connor said

Immortical look back,they were on a beach,but there no sight of ship,only broken part.

"Yeah,i crashed...but we survive it here!That good new!"Connor said

"But HEY!That was a dangerous thing to do!Jumping off the ship like that,do you remember that there are hungry creature down there now?"Aurora said angrily

"But if we dont then,we ended up like that anyway"Immortical said

"But that was really a reckless think to do!Im-mor-ti-cal!"Aurora said,ready to hit him

"Wahhhhh!Sorry,i wont do that again!"

"Guy,stop this alright,look!"Connor said,pointing behine a tree

"Wha-Wow!"Aurora said,suprise

"What is this,it look like a medieval kingdom"Immortical said

"It it medieval kingdom,because when you pass the Arch,time does not apply here"Connor explained

"Is this magic?"both of them asked

"Well...yeah,sort of,it was created long ago,by someone"Connor said

"Can we "check" it out?"both of them said

"Yeah,but-wait!"Connor yelled as Immortical and Aurora run to the kingdom

"These 2 gonna got caught by the guard"Connor said,running after them

* * *

"Hmm...So they pass the Kraken,impressive"Darkius said

"So what we gonna do now sir?"

"Dont worry,there someone who was there to block their way,or possible,kill them"Darkius said,in a creepy tune

"Someone there...You mean..."

"Yes,it him"Darkius said

"But sir,what if...he cant..."The minion got blasted into dust."There no way he gonna lose to those third strings!Except that it maybe too overkill!"Darkius said,laughing

* * *

"There is it!Only need a little bit of ingredient!Blocks and bloods!"A bloxian said as he finished his word,he looking as a large tub,it really large.

"Now,let go and get those ingredient right now!"the bloxian said,switch on the light,reveal that he is in a room with a lot of pot,which contain unknown stuff in there,but it look alive.100 of pots,inside contain each different kind of monster.

The bloxian grin,and then walk out of the room.

* * *

"We cant believe you did not warn us about that,or the town guard could arrest us"Aurora and Immortical said

"Well,cause you guy running too fast!And i didnt even have time to say anything!"Connor said

"But hey,what do you mean by "monster",like when you talk to the guard"Immortical said

"Oh that...Dont worry about it"Connor said

"Hey,guy i think we should stop at somewhere and eat,cause am hungry"Immortical said,his stomach started groaning.

"Oh yeah,we only eated breakfast yesterday,so let stop at an inn and rest"Connor said

"If you mean an inn,you mean like a medieval hotel?"Immortical said

"Well..sort of"Connor said

"Hey look guy,there an inn!"Aurora said,pointed her hand at a building,that have a sign "**The Sleepy Inn**"

"Yeah,that an inn,why dont we check it out"Connor said

"Well ok"both of them said

The 3 walk into the inn,there are not really that much people in there,Connor then tell the other 2 to sit somewhere,and walk to a counter,where he order the lunch has over,the 3 of them walk out of the inn.

"Well,what do we do now?"Immortical asked

"We need a ship,a cheap one"Connor said

"Well how munch money do you have now?"Aurora asked

"I only got 15 Rocoin left"Connor said,checking a small leather bag that he have.

"Rocoin?"Both of them asked

"Rocoin is the currency that they use here,just like Robux,but Robux did not work here"Connor explained

"But do 15 Rocoin buy a ship?"Immortical asked

"I dont know let check"Connor said,pointed at a harbor

After that,they figure out that all the ship here cost more than 50 Rocoin,which they dont then a man,look like a captain,walk to them.

"Look like ya need a ship,heh?"The old captain said

"Well yeah,but we dont have enough"Connor said

"Well,i have a ship,and i planned to retired,so i can sell to ya if ya want to"the old captain said

"Really how munch?"3 of them said in unison

"It only cost 30 Rocoin"

"Eh...But we only have 15 Rocoin..."Connor said,held out his bag of coins

"Well,maybe ya can got some job that pay,ya only need 15 Rocoin anyway"

"But where do we got a job?"Immortical asked

"You can check the job board,or joined asked a guard,the Kingdom alway needed help..."the old captain said

"So,where do we meet after we got 15 more Rocoin?"Connor asked

"At the Sleppy Inn,i meet ya there"the old captain said,than walk away.

"Well guy,look like we have to go to the job board"Connor said"Follow me"

After that,they walk into the city,the city look like a fantasy game kind of city(if you know what i mean).They just walk,until they finally reach the job board,a really large board,that contain job,which were most of them are hard,only one that caught there eye."Kill goblins that live in the wood west our town"Which have a 15 Rocoin as a take the job and walk to the counted near it.

"I want this job"Connor said,pointing at it

"Ok,you can started it at the Redclaw town,just west of this kingdom"the man,said seal a mark on the paper

"Ok,thanks"Connor said,and begin walk out of there,along with the other 2.

"Goblins?I hear about them,is they the small little green thing that live in the wood?"Aurora asked

"Yea,they easy to kill,so that why we take this job"Connor said

They walk out of the kingdom,stop by the guard near the gate,and they ask why do they need to leave the city,Connor said they on a job to kill goblin that terrorize a town nearby and the guard let them pass.

"Well,that was security..."Immortical said,looking back at the guard

"Yeah cause there alot of bandit here in Redcliff,and they target the kingdom alot of time"Connor said

"Uh,so Connor can i asked you something?"Immortical said

"Yeah,what?"Connor said

"So last time,you said that i was a magician,but i can use any of my magical stuff,can you explain?"

"So,you need to be trained first,but i dont know if you are a Destruction,Supporting or trapping type king of magic"Connor said

"So that mean,the people in the tower that you talking about can help me?"Immortical said

"Yeah"Connor said"Hey guy,why do we talking anyway,it almost noon!"

"Yeah,we better hurry before the night come,i hate dark"Aurora said

"Dark...Robloxia,it reminded me of him"Immortical think

"Hey what on your mind?Immrotical,come on!"Aurora said,waving at him

"Ok,coming!"Immortical said running to them

With that,the 3 walk down the path that lead to Redclaw.


	8. The Building in the Forest

Immortical

"Dammit!I cant believe they are that much,and they are stronger than i expected!"Immortical said,running for his dear life,behind him was followed by a bunch of goblins,but they were a lot more taller,faster and bloodthirsty.

"Shit!They catch up!"Immortical said,still running,but faster.

Flashback!

"Uh..do we even there yet?"Aurora asked

"No...it strange,we supposed to be there 3 minutes ago"Connor said,confused

"Guy,i think we there...Oh MY GOD!"Immortical yelled,after seeing the horrific sight of a town that looked almost destroy,and there were corpses everywhere,bloods come along 3 started to searched for any survivor but found none,until they hear a voice.

"Hey i hear a voice,it coming from that building.."Immortical said,pointed to a half destroyed building.

"We better checked it out..."Connor said,walking to the ruin

The 3 open the door(surprised that is still there)and enter the ruin,where they found a corpse and a creature,eating the blocky gut of the poor creature then noticed them and turned around.

"It a goblin,but how can it looked like this...?"Connor said,stepping back

The goblin roar at them and make a jump for the 3 of them runned out,closed the door so that the creature could be slow there,they noticed severed more goblins and then more of them,until they all overwhelm.

"Run!"Connor yelled

End Flashback!

"I cant believe we got separated in this unknown forest!"Immortical said,finally lose track of them.

"So what now...?"Immortical said"Do i keep on going?"Immortical said.A voice inside him said "Yeah",so he keep going.

Immortical keep walking until he come to a look-like-a-modern-factory looking building.

"What is this building doing here?Dont tell me that this is a trap like in the old fairy tale?It can be..."Immortical said,making up his mind and walking into the building,the door closed behind him,locked

"Idiot..."

Aurora

"Huff huff,look like i manage to escape those creatures and enter this weird looking modern building..."Aurora said,looking at the large living it look like a modern factory,but inside it look like an old castle(between 1890-1920).Aurora started exploring the place,and she come across a stair leading up to the 2nd started to feel scared,but resist the urge to get out of here cause the goblins maybe waited outside,so she climbed up.

"This is place has a scary feeling atmosphere here..."Aurora said in a small voice,climbing up the stair 3 secs a she reached the top.

"Phew!Look like that just my imagina...tion!"Aurora scream when she turn around and saw a creature,not much taller than her,it has 2 horns,it left hand was a sharp claws and has an eye growing on the red too...

"I dont like this place..."Aurora said as she draw out he 2 daggers,ready to fight this thing.

The thing roar,and try to cut Aurora to pieces with it claws but she was too fast for it,she keep dodging the claws,try to keep distance with the creature,but if she do that,how can she gonna kill she got to make another plan.

"Wish Connor or Immortical was here!"Aurora thought"How can i single battle this brute?"

Aurora keep on thinking,which slow her down and allowed the creature to slash ,try to holding back the and started to run into the 2nd floor,the creature followed.

"I can't believe this,Immortical,where are you?"Aurora creature finally caught up with her,due to her arm injured,she cant defence herself with the daggers,so she keep continue to run,until she came upon a dead end.

"No,this is can't be,why is this supposed to be a dead end?"Aurora said,looking back and saw 2 red eyes staring at her.

"I am not ready to dead...yet!"Aurora thought,pull out her 2 daggers,holding it with 2 hands,she does not care about the bleeding she has on her right arm,and charge at the creature.

* * *

Inside a large room,a bloxian who wear a jacket that unbutton and has 2 swords sheathed at his side,he walk to the door,open it and walk outside.

He walk through the hallway until he hear a scream of a girl,near the 2nd floor begin to run to place fast,drawing his 2 swords.

"Hmm...Another one of them that try to kill my master again?"the bloxian said

"Well,look who here?"he stop and look at Aurora fall on the floor,a puddle of blood beneath her and in front of her,a dead creature.

"A girl?"the bloxian said,smiling,and then drag her away.

* * *

Connor

"Hmm...Does goblin...i mean these creature,they just look like a mutant goblin...What is wrong with this?"Connor said,standing over a body of a mutant-goblin,look like he beat them.

"This is kind of weird...Where are they?I thought that they follow me...But where are they?"Connor said,looking around and started to work down the path deep into the forest.

"I don't know if this is the way to the kingdom or something cause i run like hell back then"Connor said,thinking

"Well,i needed to find those two first!"I wonder where are they,it getting dark!But this is a forest and what happen when they on a different location!That will be bad!But if they dont..."Connor said"AHHHHH!STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!"Connor said,clearing his mind and run down the path.

Immortical

"What the hell is that scream?Is just like Aurora!It maybe her!The sound was over there!"Immortical said,running

"Goddammit!"Immortical around at the area where he think the scream was coming from,he saw a staircase and walk up,there he found a puddle of bloods and a body of a look around,and saw Aurora dagger,and a trait of blood that look like-someone-has-been-drag and followed it,holding the dagger.

"What is this leading to?Where Aurora?I found her dagger here but...DONT TELL ME!"Immortical yell,started to run until he stop at a room the blood has seen enter,and open it,it look like a lab.

"What is this?A labratory?What the hell is happening here?"Immortical said and begin to look stop when he hear something like a sound of a driller,and it started to get draw his sword,and the wall collapse,stand there was a creature that he was never seen has no eye,has a body of a robloxian,and it right hand was a driller,on it left hand was a roar like a tiger and charge at Immortical and slash at where his head suppose to be with it sword.

"What the hell is this creature?!How can it know where i am?It has no eye,and why it there a driller attached to is Wahhhh!"Immortical said,dodge it second quickly run behind it and slash it at the back.

"I should has cut it head off,but i missed it!"Immortical,dodging another attack and try to cut it head off,but the driller was a obstacle,and the blade too.

"I should cut the right hand and the left hand first!"Immortical think

The creature charge at Immortical and thrust is blade try to stab him,but dodge left and slashed to left arm creature roar in pain,and the driller started on and the creature charge at Immortical,Immortical dodge it and try to did the same thing to the left arm,but the creature know his plan and turned to the right.

"Ahhhhhh!"Immortical groaned in pain,holding his right hand to prevent bleeding from the cut that the driller gave him,a big one.

"You pay for this!"Immortical said and charge at the creature,the creature did the same thing to then move to the right the creature than started to attack Immortical but then he dodge to the left which the creature did notice 2 seconds after but it was too late,the right hand were too focused on the right side and left the left side undefended,Immortical saw that and move to the back of the creature using the left side and cut it hand scattered all over the wall,the creature fall down dead.

"That was hard,is has a drill attach to it right hand...But who did this?"Immortical said,inspected to creature,and he found a letter that was at the back,the letter S.

"S?What is that supposed to be mean?"Immortical said, then walk out of the labratory,covered in bloods.

"I need to find Connor,i cant find Aurora,maybe she back at the city"Immortical said,then walk back outside,and walk down the path that lead into the look back at the building.

"Hope the screamed was just an imaginary"Immortical said"It cant be Aurora..."

He then continue to walk into the forest.

* * *

"Oh my god!Where the heck are THEY?!"Connor said,walking in the forest.

He stop and rest under a tree,mumbling and curse those two about why did they run off without him,but part of him want to know where are sit down and was too tired to walk another centimeter and went to was midnight now and it really dark here,in the wake up,look around and then yawn.

"Where the hell...Oh my GOD!IT DARK!"Connor said,looking around"Just how much did i sleep?"

He then run down the forest,hoping that the 2 other was back at the city running in what seemed forever,and when he decide that this is a maze in the night and just go to sleep until morning,he saw a building and when inside.

"Thank god there an abandon building here...But why it this here?"Connor said,looking around,confused of why there is a factory like building here and the inside it like a mansion in the 19s or take a look around and walking toward the staircase that lead to the 2nd he found bloods and a dead look at the bloody scene and try not to scream.

"Wh...what is this?Why there bloods here?And what is this dead creature?"Connor said,cover his mouth

"I dont want to stay at this place anymore,am scare of ghost..."Connor said,walk away slowly.

"Oh my,another visitor!"a voice said

Connor freeze,didn't want to look behind him to see what the voice coming from,but curious got a hold of him,and he look back.

"Look like you are a magician,huh"the voice said

"Who are you?"Connor ask

The person step out of the darkness,revealing that the person was a he,wearing a unbutton green shirt,has 2 swords sheathed at his side,he look at Connor,smiling.

"Wh...who are y..you?"Connor said

"Oh,i forgot to introduce myself,my name is Aden,that all you needed to know"Aden said

"What do you want?Are you the slayer of that beast?"Connor asked

"Oh no,Am not,but that girl is"Aden said

"What girl...You dont mean...AURORA!"Connor said,terrify

"Oh,so that what her name is?"Aden said,smiling and drawing his two blades

"Wha...wha..."Connor said,stepping back

"Am sorry,but my master said to kill everybody that enter his lab without permission,so look like this is the end of our conversation!"Aden said,run at Connor with great speed.

"Wahhh!Wait...what the heck!"Connor said,dodging the blades as fast at he slash at Connor with 2 the blades,making an that,a flaming "X" appear and travel forward with incredible notice it and dodge it just in time and fire 2 fireballs at Aden,who dodge it and jump back on the staircase.

"You a magician too!DONT YOU?"Connor asked

"Magician?No,i am not one of them,this is my bloodline ability of my family,The Flamas.

"Flamas?Dont you mean the legendary fire user,Chras Flamas?He disappear from the Robloxian War and never return"Connor said

"Yes,i am one of his grand-grand kids,i have the power to control flame!"Aden said

"Shit!I cant believe this,i better run,this guy is one of then grand kid of Flamas,the legendary fire user.I dont want to dead or burn alive like that!I want to dead old!"Connor thought and start running to the front door.

"Hey!Dont run like that!I didn't even burn you yet!"Aden said,running after catch up with Connor,who fire fireballs after fireballs at feel like he was going to dead now,or when he reach the door,it be too catch up behind Connor and slash him at the back.

"God...no!I dont want to dead like this...I dont want to dead in pain...Dammit!"Connor thought,keep running but started to slowing stop and saw the front look behind and saw Aden,almost catching up and burn him alive,he then look at the door,using his last strength,charge straight into the door crash,and Connor fall down,his face touched the ground,he look up and saw the sun then fainted.


	9. Seridor

"Oh man!Where are they?"Immortical said,walking around the street of Redcliff,cant find his 2 friends Connor and look really angry.

"I have search until morning and i cant even find them?"He walk into the nearby tavern and sit down at a table.

"Did they lose in the forest?Talking about the forest...what that building doing there?And i heard a scream and there even a monster with a drill attach to is hand and try to kill me!I have enough of this "fantasy" world shit!"Immortical mumbling to himself.

"Nice to meet ya again,mate!"a familiar voice call out,Immortical look up and saw the old captain of the ship that they try to buy.

"Where your friends,i remember there was a girl and a guy with you?"The old captain ask

"We got separated when we doing a job,maybe they still in the forest...Oh ya!Do you know anything about a building in a forest?"Immortical ask

"In the forest?!Dont you know about that?"

"Uh...no..."

"Well...how can i said this...There was a man name Seridor,he came here 3 years ago,he alway a white shirt with what he call "buttons".He come to our kingdom every month and took some of our said he needed them for an "experiment" and the guards cant even stop him,he too of our braves man try to stop him but never cant do anything except accepted this madness..."the old captain said,tears flow from his eye"He took my daughter away when she was 9 years wife has dead because of an illness,now i have lose everything except my ship..."

Immortical stand up and run out of the tavern,he run to the forest was stop by the guards near the gate."Oh my God!I dont have time for this!"Immortical yelled and draw his sword,he slashs at the guard direction and run."I hope am not too late!Wait for me Aurora!"He run into the forest.

* * *

"Huh?Where am i?"Connor said as he try to stand up,he look around,still dizzy,try to remember what happening.

"Oh yea...The dual sword man and WAIT WHAT?!"Connor yelled out"He must have put me in this room and...WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?"

Connor look at a creature in a cell opposite of has 4 eyes,sharp claws,and red look at the creature in fear,he try to cast fireball,but his wand was nowhere to be found.

"Oh God!I dont want to die in this cell with a creature staring at me like that!"Connor said,looking at the creature,the creature look like it hungry and Connor dont want to think about it anymore

"What did i do to deserve this?"Connor said"And what is this place?"

"He look around,this place is not normal,it look like a mordern experiment lab was scared when he saw other creatures in other cells."Maybe this is all a bad dream..."Connor said as he lay down and closed his eye.

"Maybe if i sleep,i wake up in the real world..."

* * *

"There is it!"Immortical said as he look at the building that he has been search for the past 50 minutes

"Why is the door broken down like this...And this is..."Immortical picked up an object that lay near the broken down"It Connor wand!But what is this doing here?"Immortical said as he look at the wand,he keep it just in case he found walk into the building,he almost scream when he saw bloody footstep leading from the door to the staircase.

"Dont tell me Connor is...No he cant be...He a magician..."Immortical look around the staircase area and he saw a big mess near the wall,it has an X shape cut there.

"...Whoever done this is not a normal bloxian..."Immortical said as he look at the X shape hole on the wall"It big..."

"A visitor...again?"an unknown voice(for Immortical)said

"Who there?Show...yourself!"

"This time is a brave one huh?Not like a runaway one from before"The bloxian step out from the darkness,reveal that is was Aden Flamas.

"Who are you?What are you doing here"He notice the 2 sheathed swords and ask"This is hole is your doing?"

"Clever boy!Yes,i have make that hole to stop that magician from escaping"

"Magician...Dont tell me..."Immortical thought"But who is this magician?"

"He a brat with a star-wand and wearing a stars shirt and a hat,i cant find the wand because he drop it somewhere when he charge outside and broke the door!But i doubt he need it now anyway"

"CONNOR!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

"So that magician name is Connor?"

"Where is Connor?"

"I cant tell you and i wont tell you,and why should i tell you anyway?"

"TELL ME!"

"Dont yell like ruin the silence of my master house!"Aden then jump down face to face with Immortical

"My name is Aden,and that all you need to know because you will dead here!"Aden take out his 2 swords and slash at Immortical,Immortical dodge it and jump back and draw out his sword.

"Do you think that sword can last long enough?It will break anyway!"Aden said as he charge at Immortical,he slash Immortical in an "X" and a flaming X appear and travel in a great speed straight to Immortical,who barely dodge it.

"Wahh...Why do you want to kill me?I didn't even know you except your name!"Immortical said as he charge at Aden with the best of his speed and slash at Aden head,but it missed.

"Good job avoiding that!But this one it harder!"Aden thrust his swords into the ground and the ground shook and flames started to rose out of the run at Aden who caught off guard and earn a good slash from Immortical and stumble flames started to dying out.

"You BITCH!YOU WILL PAY!"He scream and his 2 swords started to point the sword at Immortical and said"Flame Buster!"

The ground shook beneath Immortical and emerge out a column of flame,hit Immortical,who didn't know what to do.

The flame dying out and Aden thought that Immortical has been burn to ashes,start walking look back and a look of surprise form on his was still standing there,but he was not look up,and saw that he was on fire,but he was not burn,he cant feel anything.

"Just who...the hell are you?"Aden asked

"I am Immortical,that the only thing you need to know"Immortical said and charge straight as Aden who still surprise and hit him with his fist,knocking him out.

"I can use magic now...I am a fire mage i guess..."Immortical remember when the flame hit him and he think about a flame barrier,and flame started rose out of him and form a shield all around him"YES!THIS IS GREAT!"

* * *

Aurora wake up in an unknown places,she look around and said to herself"This is a lab!But how?Is this suppose to be a "Medieval"kind of world?"

"Oh my,you have wake up"an unknown voice call out

"Wahh!Who the hell are you?What is this place?"

"My name is Seridor and this is my experiment laboratory"Seridor answer,Aurora look back and saw him.

"You look like a scientist...from the mordern world,you from there right?"

"So you one of the mordern world Robloxian,yes i am from the mordern world"

"But how?"

"Oh dont worry about that my dear,you dont need to know that much,because you ended up just like them"Seridor point his hand at a creature in a water-capsult.

"What is this?Why do you turn people into this?"

"Oh!Because i want to rule Redcliff,Korblox and said that if i destroy all 3 of them,he will make me immortal!"

"Darkius?OH GOD!You mean the lord of darkness?"

"Yes!He the one who brought me here and make me this deal!And i said yes!And you will be the next one to become one of those creature!HAHAHHAHAHAH"

"You cant do this!You cant listen to Darkius!He evil!"

"I am EVIL!Everyone around me alway does when i was back in said i was a failure,a moron,trashs!They were the one who make me evil!But it no longer when Lord Dominus Darkius come and take me to this land,this land where all the people scared of me!"

"NO!YOU CANT DO THIS!PLEASE!"Aurora scream out

"Too late!"Seridor said that,then knock her out.

* * *

"Huff Huff,Where the heck are Connor?Huff Huff"Immortical was in a prison full of creatures in have run through the building and ended up here.

"Wonder if he here...?"Immortical ask himself,and he started to walking around the jail until he saw a sleeping monster guard with a key,he try not to wake the monster up and tip-toe through the room,but it does not work out that way and the monster wake up and receive a fire punch from Immortical and went back to the monster notice and roar scream of surprise was heard by Connor,who cant go to sleep because of his hungry-looking from the opposite know that was Immrotical and yell out.

"IMMORTICAL!AM OVER HERE!"

Immortical hear that and took the key from the KOs monster and quickly ran up to Connor cell and open it.

"Thanks god you save...but where Aurora?"Immortical look around,no sight of any blond hair girl

"She not here,the guy who name Aden said something about her and Seridor when i was near pass out when i hit that door so hard.

"Seridor?So he here?"Immortical look confuse so Immortical explain everything.

"That the work of Darkius!He can teleport people from the other side to this side and persuade them to work with him!We must stop this!"Connor said

"Oh yea!Here your wand"Immortical hand Connor his wand"Thank!"

"And i can use magic now!"Immortical said

"Really?When?"

"When i was almost been burn by that duel sword guy name Aden"

"Aden?!Where is he now?"

"He probably still sleeping,i hit him pretty hard"

"You defeated him?WOW!He one of the descender of Flamas!The great hero of the Robloxian War"

"Who the heck is Flamas?"Immortical ask,Connor explained to continue to walk through the building,searching for Aurora.

"Where the heck are..."Immortical was disrupt by a blast of green he and Connor dodge it and look at the direction the beam has been the thing that fired the beam was worse than they think it was.

* * *

Sorry for not doing anything cause am busy playing Roblox,so hope u forgive me :3


	10. The Creature of Banland

"What the heck is that?This is disgusting!"Connor said,covering his mouth

The thing that just fire the green beam was a bloxian,a dead one...he was dead and was pin to a cross and the cross was covered with darkness and can walk,there was an eye that was inside the dead body and it the one and the only who shoot the beam at thing blast another beam and missed it targets.

"Connor!Cast at many fireball at you can!"Immortical yell

"Ok!"

The plan was to distract it and the other(Immortical)was to sneak to the back and back-stab is not really that run to the back and was found that the back was make of wood cause of the cross.

"Plan B!We need to kill the eye!It the main source of power!"Immortical yell

"What?It shoot beams at me and you said that i was to kill that thing!"Connor said,and was distracted,the beam hit Connor who fly all the way back and hit the wall.

"Opps..."Immortical said,he then charge at the eye with all his speed,dodge the green beam,but found it impossible to hit it,even when it he throw his sword as accurate as he can to the as fast as the sword can travel hit the eye,making blood spill darkness disappear and the cross-walker collapse.

"That was not good!I almost though i got kill!"Connor said,he stand up slowly.

"Sorry man...am sorry"Immortical said"Come on!Let go,we need to find Aurora!"He run off

"You serious?Wait!WAIT!"

* * *

"I kill him!I FUCKING KILL HIM!"Aden said as he walking around the lab,he look really angry

"Woah woah,chill out Aden,i sent Setos to kill him,maybe he have dead"Seridor said

"He did not dead YET!I knew it!"

"I knew it again huh?Just like what you said when Rose gone missing"Seridor said

"...Rose was my sister...we got lose when we explore too deep in the forest,and we found was my only know friend and blood sister...But now she gone!"Aden said,half angry and half sad.

"Oh...dont worry about her,she have rest in peace..."Seridor said

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING WONT YOU?"Aden said

"Well...i can tell the truth now,but it not for free"

"WHAT THE COST!?"

"It the boy that you want to kill live"

"DEAL!"Aden said angrily and walk out of the lab.

"The truth is far worse...HAHAH!"

* * *

"God!Where are we?"Immortical said

"We should not have gone down here..."Connor said,he try to open a door that lead back into the house section.

"This look like a laboratory here..."Immortical said"Weird..."

They walk around the lab and try to find a way out of the lab,but found found themself in the experiment section,they walk around and saw Aurora,lying on a experiment bed, were so happy that they found Aurora,they wake Aurora up,but it was not a good scene ...

"Good morning~"Aurora said as she wake up

"Oh thank...AH!"The both of them cover their eyes,Aurora was confuse and look as herself.

"OMG!YOU PERVERT!"Aurora yell out and smack the Connor and Immortical was naked,and luckily she have a cover-blanket.

"Here your cloth!"Immortical said as he picked up the cloth from the table near Aurora and give it to her

* * *

"So where are we?"Aurora ask

"Somewhere down the building..."Immortical said as he explain everything to Aurora.

"So we are in Seridor laboratory then"Aurora said

"Seridor?You knew of him?"Immortical ask

"Yes...he said he was a scientist from Robloxity and was make a deal with Darkius that if he destroy Redcliff,Korblox,Overseen,he will be reward with immortality"Aurora said

"We MUST stop him now,the other side have already been destroy,and not this side too!"Connor said

"HAHAHA!I FUCKING FOUND YOU!NOW I WILL CRUSH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LIKE A BUG!"Aden suddenly open the door to the experiment lab and with that he draw his 2 swords and charge at Immortical with great speed.

"SHIT!IT HIM!"Immortical and Connor said"Aurora!Go somewhere safe!"

Aurora nod and run off,without her dagger,she become useless.

"DEAD!"Aden use the X attacks,and destroy many use fire to shield cast fireballs at dodge it.

"Those weak fire attack wont even harm me!"Aden said,he attack both of them with his swords

"Who said i cant use other element!?"Connor said,he than change his wand into a staff and thrust it into the ground,Ice start forming around the room,making the flames dead out.

"Ch...If i cant use my power here!Then i use my sword here!"Aden said,he slash at Immortical,Immortical hold out his sword,making his sword clash with Aden two sword.

"Connor!Now!"Immortical yell

"OK! ICE RISE!"Connor said he point his staff at Aden,and ice started to rose from the ground and froze Aden legs,unable him to move.

"YOU BITCHS!RELEASE ME NOW!"Aden yell out

"What wrong with you?Seridor try to destroy Redcliff and the other 2 kingdom and you still loyal to him?"Immortical ask

"He save me and my sister!He save our live!We own him!"Aden said

"But now he try to take over all the 3 kingdom!Do you think he the same person that same you and your sister?"Immortical ask

"But..."Aden said

"Stay here and rethink everything!"Immortical said,he walk away with Connor to find Aurora

"But..."

* * *

"Immortical!I found my daggers!"Aurora said holding out her 2 daggers

"Yea!Good new"Immortical said

"What with that attitude?"

"Aden said he was save by Seridor with his sister...but where is she?"Connor said

"Sister?He have a sister?"Aurora ask,surprise

"Yea!That what he said"

"But where is he now?"

"He was froze and cant move in that room,dont go in there"Immortical said"Let go find Seridor..."

"But why?"

"HE TRY TO DESTROY THE FREAKING KINGDOMS GODDAMMIT!"Immortical yell

"Chill down,bro"Connor said

"Sorry for that..."

"..."

"Yeah,i think we should go find him"Aurora said

"Yea!"Immortical said,he walk with Aurora and leave Connor behind

"Woah...Wait WAIT GUY!"

* * *

"God,dont you guy wait for me?!"Connor said as he finally catch up with Aurora and Immortical.

"Oh...sorry!"Immortical said

"You guy acting really lovey-dovey here..."Connor said

"WHAT?"They said all together,they then walk side by side with Connor(left,Immortical,right,Aurora)

"...Huh..."Connor sigh

"Where is Seridor?"Immortical said

They then walk into a large room with that was pit could not see then the light turn on,and infront of them was have a grin on his face.

"I afraid that today is your end,Darkius said to destroy the 3 of you,especially point at draw his sword.

"Well well,look like is 3 vs 1 huh?I dont have Aden here now,so i unleash my most majestic experiment-creature of all time!DIABLO!"Seridor yell and the door that behind him suddenly burst open,revealing a big creature.

"Oh...god..."Immortical said as he seen the creature eye,it was red.

"What in the world..."Connor said

The creature was taller than 80 has 4 walking legs,it has a red skin and have 2 horns stick out of it open it mouth revealing it big sharp teeths and (except Seridor)covered their ear.

"For the love of god..."Aurora said

It has an arm stick out of it body and the arm was holding a big has 2 than climb on to the creature.

"SERIDOR!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"Connor said

"HAH!I have use the human sacrifice technique to summon this great beast from Banland!MUAHAHHAHAHAH!"Seridor answer

There was a loud explosion behind the 3 of them,they look back and saw Aden.

"It took this long to escape from that ice prison!"Aden said"Wahhhh...what is this?"He look at the creature and step back

"Oh!It you Aden,let me tell you something.I use your SISTER to summon this beast!SHE DEAD!HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What...Wh...But...WHY!?"Aden said"You save us!"

"Oh!Do you think that i just save you out of nothing?I save u guy for 1 reason!I could use you guy to summon more beast from Banland!"

"So that what you save us for?...For SO MANY FUCKING YEARS I HAVE CALL YOU MASTER,DOING YOUR BIDDING,AND MY SISTER DISAPPEAR BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SUMMONING?I WILL KILL YOU!I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"Aden draw his 2 swords,flames emit from his body and to his sword and charge at Seridor.

"Huh!DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THAT EASY?!"Seridor said,the creature than slam it giant sword to the ground shook.

"This floor has a special effect for not broken apart!SO IT WILL NOT RUINING ANYTHING!"Seridor said

"I WILL KILL YOU!YOU BASTARD!"Aden charge at the creature and slash at it,it roar in pain.

"NO!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?I WONT ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY BEAST!"Seridor yell,he than took out something from his pocket and the think turn into a spear"I wont allow it!"

Seridor than jump off of the creature and charge at slash at Seridor,and he block that attack with his spear.

"Spesword,it use for defense and attack!"Seridor said and thrust the spear at Aden,who dodge then make a collumn of flame erupt from the Seridor fly up in the air,burning.

"AHHH!YOU DARE DOING TO ME?"Seridor yell in pain then expand the spear and smack Aden up and making a hole to the upperfloor,Seridor than jump up to the hole and face to the wounded Aden.


	11. Aden Vs Seridor and Creature Vanish

Immortical and Connor look up at the giant beast,now that Seridor is gone with Aden to their own they are the only 3 remaning...with the Beast and Aurora.

"Immortical,i think we should RUN!"Connor said as he dodge with all his mind to the left,while Immortical and Aurora dodge to the right,the beast blade slam again the floor,and shook that,they run for their live.

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU!YOU BASTARD!"Aden said,he slam both of his swords at Seridor spear,it was no use.

"Dont even try to hit me Aden!This spear has great protection that can even block your 2 swords without braking apart"Seridor said,keep blocking Aden attacks.

"WHY CANT I BRAKE THAT STUPID SPEAR OF YOU?!"Aden said in rage and making corrupt another column of fires,it hit Seridor and send him flying up in the air,he smell..burn.

"GAHH!I WISH IT HAS MAGICAL DEFENSE!"Seridor said as he try to grab his spear which was send flying in the air just like jump up and using that moment that Seridor dont have his spear,hit him with both of his was splam down to the ground by Aden using his fire power-sword with great was bleeding and groan in pain.

"All this year i have train you,feed you...And now you disroyal me?"Seridor said in pain

"You have no reason to said that!YOU SACRIFICE MY SISTER JUST FOR THAT!"Aden started to walking slowly to Seridor,fire emit around him.

"I USE HER FOR GOOD!HER SACRIFICE WAS NOT IN VAIN!"

"BUT...why?WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SACRIFICE HER FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!YOU SACRIFICE HER,AND BROUGHT THAT BEAST TO THIS WORLD!JUST TO DESTROY 3 KINGDOMS?"Aden said angrily,he was now closer to Seridor.

Seridor try to grab his spear which was not far away from Aden already there,standing beside Seridor,a grin on his then grab his spear and and thrust it with all his mind at Aden who simply put block it with his swords.

"Fool!"Seridor said with a grin on his face,he then press a button that was attach to the spear,the spear change into a different form,longer and pierce through Aden swords and sent is flying to the spear then keep expanding until it stab Aden at the start to come out of Aden than stand up slowly and with all his strength,pull the spear out of Aden,who collapse to the floor.

"That why is call Spesword!"Seridor laugh

"Take that!You ungrateful son of a bitch!MUAHAHAHAHH!"Seridor then steps on Aden several times.

Suddenly,Aden body started to heating up and went up in flame,but he did not the wounds on his body disappear,he than started to standing,while Seridor started to step back in fear.

"Why...why dont you dead...?"Seridor said in fear

"I wont let you get away with this...a live for a live!YOU STOLE MY SISTER LIVE AND NOW I STOLE YOUR!"Aden swords started to when up in flames and forming a form of a wing.

"Dont come...near me!"Seridor than started to run away with the his best ability.

"Dont even think about runaway when am here!"Aden yell and put 2 of his swords at his side,the flame started to expanding until it expand into a full-fledge wing.

"Taste the power of THE PHEONIX!"Aden yell and charge at Seridor and swing his sword back and forth,creating a got knock to the floor and fainted.

"Ha...Ha...I use too much...power..."Aden said as he collapse at the floor,unconscious .

* * *

"I DONT WANT TO DEAD!"Immortical banland giant monster slam it giant sword to the ground and almost hit Immortical,who fell to the floor.

"OMG!Immortical RUN!NO TIME TO FELL DOWN! STAND UP!"Aurora yell

"LIKE I CAN!"Immortical said as he roll-and-dodge the giant sword finnally can stand up,and run with max speed.

They keep running until they reach the door to the upper floor,which is lock.

"...Guy...I think WE ALL GONNA DEAD NOW!"Aurora yell and look at the giant creature.

"SCREW THIS SHI*! I SHOULD NEVER LEAVE ROBLOXITY!"Immortical creature slam it sword at the ground and broke the and the other were barely avoid that,they were injure but not creature try to get it sword out of the wall,with that the 3 of them run for their lives.

Some minutes later...

"Huff Huff...i think we lost track of it...huff..huff"Connor said tiredly.

"Yea...i guess so"Immortical ground start shacking,and a giant sword appear from the ground travel up and make a hole through the 3 watch fearly as the sword slash down at them(which they avoid it)and slit the building in building parts start to collapse,the 3 quickly get out of the almost-ruin building and watch it fall down and become a everywhere...

"What the hell..."Aurora said

"Maybe the giant creature try to escape by tearing up the floor but destroying the house instead."Connor said.

"Well...that was..." O_O(Immortical face)

From the smoke,the giant creature fly up into the 3 watch as it fly up,holding it broken-in-half sword and fly down at break out fires which the 3 run for their creature land down and start to breath out fire everywhere.

"What the heck..."Connor said

"Look like it gone crazy now..."Aurora said

"Well that was..."O_o(Immortical face)

The giant creature start walk toward the 3 direction slowly until it come 8 feets away from it the thing gone BERSERK!

It started to breath out big-giant fire ball that capable of explode everything 2 feets when it touch the of the fire ball hit near Aurora and blow her up and she hit her head against a tree and fall down to the ground.

"AURORA! DANM YOU!"Immortical yell and fire started to form around his body.

"..."O_O(Connor face)

"I WILL FUCKI** KILL YOU!"Immortical then release a giant beam of fire and it hit the creature and gone through creature then release a loud roar and vanish into thin everwhere...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!"Connor ask in suprise

"I...I dont know..."Immortical answer,he remember that he was in rage and fire started to appear around him and he feel his hand started to getting hots,he point his hand at the creature and then..."But...Aurora!"Immortical running to Aurora,who appear unconscious,but was fine.

"She was only fainted,she will wake up soon"Connor said

"I hate this place...WHY IT SHOULD BE ME! WHY DONT IT BE SOMEONE ELSE?"Immortical yell

"..."

"WHY!DARKIUS MAIN TARGET WAS ME! HE WILL DO ANYTHING TO DESTROY ME! AND HE CAN HARM HER!"

"..."

"WHY!WHY ROBLOX!"


End file.
